The instant invention relates to a form for receiving a necktie in permanently tied relation thereon to provide a ready-made necktie, the form including means for clampingly securing the ready-made necktie on the collar of a shirt of a user.
The concept of providing a ready-made necktie comprising a form which is clampingly securable on the collar of a shirt of a user and a necktie which is permanently tied on the form is generally known in the art and has been accepted in the trade for years. The U.S. patents to Ellin U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,361 and Najarian U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,539 disclose devices which are generally illustrative in this regard and represent the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware.
While a variety of different types of forms for ready-made neckties have heretofore been available, the heretofore known forms have not been constructed so that they are adapted for relatively inexpensive manufacture. Specifically, they have not been constructed so that the main components thereof can be integrally molded from a plastic material, and they have generally required several manipulative steps in the assemblies thereof.
The instant invention provides a novel construction for a necktie form which overcomes these disadvantages and which is adapted for effective and inexpensive construction. The necktie form of the instant invention generally comprises a form body having a central portion and a pair of wings which extend outwardly and rearwardly from opposite sides of the central portion, a pair of spaced arms which extend rearwardly from the central portion adjacent the upper end thereof, a shaft extending between the arms in rearwardly spaced relation to the central portion, a pin extending rearwardly from the central portion in downwardly spaced relation to the arms, and an elongated clamping member rotatably received on the shaft. The form body, the spaced arms, the shaft, and the pin are preferably integrally molded of a suitable plastic material to provide a simple and inexpensive unitary construction therefor. The clamping member, on the other hand, is preferably constructed of a suitable metal and preferably includes an integrally struck resilient tongue at one end thereof and a pair of legs which coextend with the tongue on opposite sides thereof and terminate in curled knuckles. The clamping member is received on the shaft with the shaft received in the knuckles and the tongue cooperating with the knuckles to maintain the shaft therein. The shaft is preferably formed with a central portion thereof having two substantially flat inner surfaces thereon which are positioned for alternate engagement therewith by the resilient tongue of the clamping member to define open and closed positions of the clamping member, the clamping member being in resiliently biased engagement with the pin in the closed position thereof and extending generally rearwardly from the shaft in the open position thereof. Because of the simple construction of the clamping member and the manner in which it is mounted on the shaft, the clamping member is easily receivable on the pin without substantial manipulative steps during the assembly of the necktie form of the instant invention.
Accordingly, for the above reasons, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a form for a ready-made necktie wherein the main components of the form, with the exception of the clamping member thereof, can be integrally formed in a unitary construction.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a form for a ready-made necktie which can be simply and easily assembled without substantial manipulative steps.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.